1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caddies used for washing vehicles and more particularly pertains to a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle for providing tools and supplies readily reachable for a user to wash one""s vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of caddies used for washing vehicles is known in the prior art. More specifically, caddies used for washing vehicles heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,660; U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,771; U.S. Pat. No. 5,909,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,095,579; U.S. Pat. No. 5,035,321; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 326,347.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle. The prior art describes inventions having baskets with multiple storage compartments and with carrying handles.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle which has many of the advantages of the caddies used for washing vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a base assembly including a base member being mounted upon a wheel assembly for movement upon a ground; and also includes a support member being mounted upon the base member and having an open top; and further includes a handle assembly including a handle holder member being securely attached to the support member, and also including a handle member being pivotally attached to the support member; and further includes a bucket being removably supported upon the support member; and also includes cleaning accessory holders being securely attached to the support member for holding items used to wash a vehicle. None of the prior art describes a caddy capable of supporting a bucket filled with water.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle which has many of the advantages of the caddies used for washing vehicles mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle for providing tools and supplies readily reachable for a user to wash one""s vehicle.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new wheeled caddy for washing a vehicle that saves the user time and also allows the user to reach the bucket without having to constantly stoop over.